Problem: Assume this first statement is true: John likes sushi. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a person likes sushi, then the person is John.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the converse of the original statement. The converse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.